


柏舟搴流（1）片断

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	柏舟搴流（1）片断

那“美人醉”是杭州本地的名酿，看着是浅淡娇嫩的桃花粉色，其实却是用三蒸三酿的谷酒浸了新鲜杨梅制成，入口清甜，后劲却相当厉害。张佳乐知道叶修的酒量是名副其实的半杯倒，平日里几乎滴酒不沾，这回看他拿出两只杯子来，还惊奇了好一阵。

“你能喝？”

“有朋自远方来，不亦乐乎。”叶修摇头晃脑地诌了句文的，故意把“乐”字曲读成“勒”音，一手慢悠悠地把酒注进白瓷小杯里，自己先抿了一小口，接着把另一杯推过去，看张佳乐还站着，就拍了拍自己身边的座位。

“热成这样还舍不得把外套脱了？当真是借来的不成？”

“这不是怕吓到安善良民吗。”

张佳乐斜了他一眼，先去把门掩上，才把那件不合身的铁灰色风衣脱了下来。风衣之下两肋的位置各有一个枪套，都沉甸甸的，右侧那把的更短些，想来是为了合左手用。他把它们解下来，叶修见怪不怪地接过，就手放在塌上，接着又伸过手去。“猎寻呢？”

“你倒还记得。”张佳乐抖了一下右手的衣袖，一把银色的小手枪顺着上臂滑到他手心里，他也递过去给叶修，左手在全身上下拍了拍，“这下没啦，放心了吧？”

叶修却没接，只似笑非笑地端详着他。“是不是真没了，不查验一下怎么知道。”他站起来走到张佳乐的身后，两臂绕到他身前，右手握着他的手腕端起枪来，随便地瞄向屋子一角的花瓶；左手松松地环着他，顺着短衫的侧襟就去解扣子。老式盘扣滞涩，解起来很是费力，他便干脆把下摆从腰带里扯出来，将手从下面探上去，贴肉摸索了起来。

“你这还让不让人好好喝口酒了。”

“你喝就是。”他把下颌搁在张佳乐的肩上，话就是贴着耳畔说的，气息吹开了头发，露出沾染了绯色的耳廓来。“怎么把头发留成这样？弄得跟前清的遗老遗少似的，自由剪发令都是哪一年的老黄历了。”

他也不待张佳乐答话，径自凑上去咬着发绳扯开。左手却一路向下，真像搜身一样一寸挨着一寸摸过去，在乳尖和腰眼这些要命的地方还有意无意地按捺几下，张佳乐被他这么一撩拨，平举的右臂再也端不住，收回手把枪搁到桌上，端起酒杯来就只见杯里晃起了涟漪。

“果然是不老实，这里不还藏着一把枪么？”

叶修的手已探到他裆下，那处的形状已经半硬了起来，隔着军裤的挺括布料也摸得分明。张佳乐有些羞恼地拧着身往外挣，却被他收回右臂箍了个死紧。

“老叶你还真是狗改不了……”

话还未出口一半他就意识到不对，硬生生咽了半句回去。侧头一看，叶修嘴角上挑着点嘲讽的笑意正看着他。“改不了什么？吃你么？”

张佳乐心知斗嘴绝不是他对手，又被他摸得浑身燥热，只想往他身上软，却又不甘心如此示弱，闷闷地灌了一口酒，冷不丁一侧头，照着叶修上挑的唇线就啃上去，把舌头连着辛辣的酒浆一股脑地都渡了过去。

这一下叶修也是猝不及防，被深入口中那香甜软滑的舌头一推，这一大口酒就结结实实地咽了下去。但张佳乐这偷袭一击得手，再想全身而退就是白日做梦了。叶修一边含着他自投罗网的舌尖吮着，一边揽着他的腰往塌上带，借着酒意一把按下去，顾不得轻重就势压住。张佳乐踢掉了靴子，抬腿想踹他，却被他捞着小腿把裤子也扯下半截来。

张佳乐身手本来也要略逊于他，这时又是半推半就的意思多些，连着几下没挣脱，又被堵着嘴吻得气也换不上来，腰上早就没了力气，到后来便只能攀着叶修的肩背喘着，任他为所欲为。

叶修把他的短衫推上去缠着两腕压在头顶，拿过瓷杯，将杯里一点残酒都倒在他小腹上，俯下身去一点点舔了，故意在腿根处磨蹭了半天，才把那根饱涨的东西含进口中。

张佳乐下意识地向上一挺，忍不住要往那紧窄的喉口里送得更深些，但叶修按着他的腰，只拿舌尖抵着顶端小孔浅浅地吞吐，迫得他不住地扭着腰，终于呜咽着骂了半句。

“你特么就不能利索些！”

“怎么这般急？你可别说你这几年都过着吃斋念佛的日子，今回是特地送上门来让我……虽则我倒是乐意笑纳。”

叶修笑着松了他腕上的绑缚，拉着他的手往自己腿间按。张佳乐一把握了个满手，心猿意马地刚捋了几下，就被叶修架起了腿往后面插进去两根手指，痛倒不如何痛，但热辣辣的感觉一直沿着肠壁往深处烧，他愣了愣才反应过来叶修手指上也沾了酒，不由得又哑着声音骂了个脏字。

这一番胡天胡地，等到叶修真掐着他的腰把自己送进去时，张佳乐已经连声音都不怎么发得出了，但叶修经年没折腾过他，偏就想要听他叫，把他两手紧压在腰侧，任他怎么挣扎也不让他自己碰，最后硬是顶着那个要命的所在反复碾着，迫得他全身痉挛地尽数射在小腹之间。


End file.
